Find Me
by poseysharman
Summary: Prompt: Spencer gets kidnapped and Toby does everything in his power to try and find her. Spoby, with hints of Jason/Spencer sibling feels!


_**A/N:** Oh my gosh, we can just blame a little greyface on Tumblr for a prompt that lead to this huge idea. I really love this whole idea, and I may even be tempted to develop this even more :). Just a little heads up, though, the kidnapper(s) are based off my A team theories/suggestions lovely people on Tumblr sent me!_

**Prompt:** Spencer gets kidnapped and Toby does everything in his power to try and find her

* * *

**Find Me**

"Spencer," Toby called as he walked into Spencer's house. The couple had been fighting a lot lately, and Toby had agreed to come over to her house after work to talk. "Spencer?" Toby called again, his voice filled with annoyance at the thought that Spencer could have forgotten he was coming over today. "Spencer, you here?" he called once more louder. Curiously, he ventured up her stairs to see if she was in her room. Toby vaguely remembered her telling him that her oral history project was due today, and with everything going on in Spencer's life, Toby could guess she was up all night working on it last night, and there was a chance she was upstairs, taking a nap.

Heading up the stairs, Toby walked to Spencer's room to find the door slightly ajar. He quietly popped his head in, frowning when he found the room empty. He walked into the room, spotting her bag on her bed, open with various books spread around it, and an uneaten apple and coffee cup sitting on her dresser. Toby picked up the coffee cup to find it still warm and almost full, and frowned once more. Once Spencer bought herself a coffee, she didn't put it down until it was gone.

Suddenly, Toby was hit with a strange feeling that something wasn't right. Spencer's bag was open, and her seemingly untouched coffee was in still here, both signs that Spencer was home, and planning on staying home for a while. If she had to run out anywhere, she would have at least taken her coffee with her. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone to call Spencer.

"Hi, it's me," Toby said when he once again got Spencer's voicemail. "I'm at your house and you're nowhere to be found. Call me back." Allowing himself to feel slightly hopeful, Toby searched through his contacts, glad that he got his number from Spencer last week, and called Jason.

"Hello?" Said Jason gruffly into the phone.

"It's Toby. Is Spencer with you?" Toby asked, getting right to the point.

"No?" replied Jason, sounding confused. "I saw her this morning and she said she was spending the evening with you."

"Yeah, she's supposed to be, but I can't find her anywhere. She isn't answering her cell phone."

"Have you tried calling one of her friends? She probably got roped into doing something with them after school."

"But I'm at her house now, and all her stuff is here. There's even an untouched coffee here."

"That's strange. Spencer doesn't go anywhere without a coffee in her hand," mumbled Jason, sounding even more confused than before.

"That's what I was thinking," murmured Toby, unable to shake the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. "Let me try calling Emily."

"Call me when you find her." It wasn't a question.

Toby mumbled an agreement before hanging up to call Emily.

"Toby? Hey," answered Emily, sounding just as confused as Jason did. "What's up?"

"Please tell me Spencer's with you."

"Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah, but I can't find her anywhere. All her stuff's here, but she's nowhere to be found. Even Jason has no clue where she is." Toby was answered with only silence from the other side of the phone. "Emily?" Toby said after a moment, the panic in his voice rising. "Emily, I don't like the silence. What's wrong?"

"Are you at Spencer's house?" Emily said a moment later, her voice low.

"Yeah, why?"

"Stay there. Aria, Hanna and I are on our way. We might know something."

Once Emily hung up, Toby moved to call Jason back. Despite his feelings towards Jason, Toby knew that he did care for Spencer and would want to know where she was as much as he did. "Did you find her?" Jason asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Not exactly. I called Emily, and her and the girls are on their way over here. They said they might know something about where Spencer is," replied Toby. "Jason," said Toby a moment after, his voice serious. "I have a really bad feeling about all this."

"Me too," admitted Jason. "Give me a minute, I'm coming over too."

Toby hung up his voice, and headed back downstairs. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong here. Nobody in Spencer's life seemed to know where she was, and though Spencer often went out on her own, it wasn't like her to not tell at least one person where she was going. She was always cautious enough to make sure that somebody knew where she was. It wasn't like her to completely disappear without a trace.

Jason showed up a moment later, his expression matching the worried one on Toby's face when he entered the house. Neither spoke as Jason took a seat next to Toby on the couch, both of them too distracted to even attempt to make small talk.

After what seemed like an eternity (that was really only five minutes), the girls arrived. Toby and Jason both stood as soon as they entered, their worried expressions not faltering. "What's up?" Toby asked, not wasting any time. The three girls looked at one another, their faces a cross between worry and fear. "Girls, what is it? What aren't you telling us?"

"Show them the text on your phone," whispered Emily, nudging Aria. Aria pulled out her phone and handed it over to Toby.

Toby quickly read the text on the screen. "'Spencer's snooping around too much. Her time is going to run out soon. A'," said Toby, reading the message out loud. "What the hell is this?"

"Is that some sort of prankster texting you?" asked Jason, confused. "I thought Mona was A, and last time I checked, she was locked up."

"We thought she was A too," said Emily, "And when she was caught, that it was all over."

"But we were wrong," said Hanna.

The two boys looked at them. "Mona wasn't working alone," said Aria, filling in the boys. "There's another A."

"There's another A?" repeated Toby. "Since when?"

"They emerged at the end of the summer, filling us in on why it seemed like Mona was in numerous places all at once," explained Emily.

"She wasn't in more than one place," said Hanna. "There's more people involved."

"So let me get this straight," said Toby. "Mona's part of a team of at least one, possibly more, people that are still taunting you girls, and you haven't told anyone?"

"You don't understand," said Aria. "Anybody that knows is automatically in danger. We can't have the ones we love in danger because of us."

"No, what I understand is that someone sent you a text that hinted that Spencer was in danger, and now she's missing!" said Toby, his voice a mix between anger and rising panic.

"When did you get the text?" demanded Jason.

"Yesterday afternoon," replied Aria. "I showed it to Spencer, and she shrugged it off and said not to worry. We thought it was A just being their usual threatening self."

"And now Spencer can't be found anywhere," said Toby, his anger fading as it's replaced with a dropping feeling in his stomach.

"So what we're all thinking…" whispered Jason

"A kidnapped Spencer," finished Aria, her voice trembling. Toby could feel everyone's eyes travel to him, but Toby couldn't look at any of them. His chest felt like it was on fire, and the room seemed to be spinning. He kept hoping that this was all some horrible nightmare, and at any moment he'd wake up to find Spencer safe and sound at her own place. But no matter how hard he kept hoping, Toby couldn't wake up. The room felt like it was closing in, and Toby slid down onto the couch to keep himself from falling. His hands started to shake as thoughts of where Spencer was, and what was happening to her crossed his mind.

Toby felt the couch shift as Jason sat down carefully next to him. "Toby," he whispered, his own voice trembling.

Suddenly, it was Hanna to speak. "Have you tried calling her phone?" Toby and Jason both looked up at her. "No, no that's not what I meant. Obviously you've tried calling her. What I mean is, did her phone go right to voicemail when you called?"

Toby looked at Hanna for a moment. "No," he finally said, trying to figure out where Hanna was going with this.

"That means her phone isn't off or dead yet, then," said Hanna. "A forgot to make sure it was off." Hanna looked back and forth between the four confused faces in the room. "Guys, Caleb knows a way to track a cell phone so long as it's on."

Suddenly everyone in the room was looking at Hanna. "That means we can track Spencer's phone," said Emily.

"There's a change we can find her," said Jason, his eyes wide.

"Hanna, you're a genius!" exclaimed Aria, and if it wasn't for their current situation, Aria was sure everyone, including Hanna herself, would've laughed at her comment.

"Hanna, call Caleb, now," said Toby, standing up, his face full of determination. "Tell him we need to know exactly where the cell phone is located right away."

Hanna nodded, already moving quickly to dial Caleb. It didn't matter that her and Caleb were still broken up; Spencer was counting on her, and talking to her ex wasn't something that was going to change that. She wandered into the other room as Caleb answered the phone, her voice already murmuring quickly to him.

Meanwhile, Toby reached into his back pocket, pulling out his keys. "As soon as Hanna gets an address, I'm out of here," he said. He turned to Emily and Hanna. "You girls stay here. Call the police and explain to them what's happening. I don't care what you guys fear about telling the police, none of that matters now. Understand?" Toby's voice was commanding, and Emily and Aria nodded in response. "Good. Wait for Spencer's parents to come home and explain to them what happened too."

As Aria and Emily nodded in agreement once more, Hanna returned. "34 Park Street," said Hanna in a rush. "That's the address Caleb got."

Toby nodded, turning to head out the door, when Jason's hand shot out to stop him. "Wait," said Jason as Toby glared at him. "I know how you're feeling. I know your blood is racing and the only thing you can think about right now is finding Spencer. Right now she's counting on us, on you, and she can't have you getting into an accident rushing over there. Let me drive."

Toby nodded quickly, not looking to waste any time arguing with Jason. "We'll take your car than," said Toby, knowing that Jason's car was probably faster than his truck anyways.

The duo rode in silence most of the way as Jason rushed to find the quickest route to Park Street. He looked over at Toby, whose hands were fidgety and body tense. "We're gonna find her," Jason whispered to him. "Don't let that thought go."

"I can't," whispered Toby. "It's all I have to hold onto right now."

Jason pulled up to the address a minute later, a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Toby didn't wait for Jason to shut his car off before he jumped out. "Call the police," Toby called to Jason as he ran from the car towards the building. He pushed all his weight against the front door, and despite it being locked, it busted open with almost ease against Toby's strength.

When he entered the warehouse, Toby was met with walls covered with pictures of Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna and their loved ones. It didn't take long before Toby spotted a picture of Spencer and himself kissing, a red "x" drawn across them. There were various computers set up in the room along with some furniture, but Toby didn't pay attention to the items around him because in the corner of the room was a figure slumped over in a chair.

Spencer.

Toby bolted across the room, running towards her as fast as he could. "Spencer," he said when he was close enough, not daring to scream out her name and give away that he was here just yet. "Spencer, oh God." Spencer lifted her head slightly to look at Toby, her eyes going wide with hope. Even in the dim lighting of the room, Toby could make out the bruises on her face. He quickly moved to untie her arms from the chair she sat in. As soon as he had her free, he threw his arms around her, pulling her towards him, as his arms tightened around her. "Thank God you're okay," Toby said to her in relief, his arms holding onto her like a lifeline.

"I knew you'd find me," Spencer choked out, her voice trembling as a sob escaped her lips. Spencer pulled back slightly to look at Toby. "We have to get out of here," she said in a panic. "Now before they return." Spencer's voice sounded distant, almost as if she was in a daze, and Toby guessed that she had been drugged.

"Who did this, Spencer?" demanded Toby, his hands cupping her face, as his fingers lightly felt the bruises under her eyes.

"There's more than one A. A is a whole team. Wilden's apart of it along with-"

"Wilden?" said Toby incredulously. "As in officer Wilden?"

Spencer nodded. "Toby," she said staring at him for a moment. "Wren's part of the A team too." Spencer's eyes went wide with fear as she spoke Wren's name, and Toby could tell she was taken back just as much as Toby was.

"Well, well, well," said a voice as it entered the room. Toby turned to find Wilden walking with ease towards them. "Look what we have here." Instinctively, Toby pushed Spencer's body behind his. For once, Spencer didn't fight him, but rather gripped onto his arm in fear. Toby could feel her trembling behind him, the affects from the drugs not completely worn off as she seemed to use Toby's body to steady her own. "Wilden," said Toby, hatred seeping through his words, as his eyes traveled from Wilden, to the side door he entered from, to the front door, his mind calculating how fast he could get Spencer out to safety. Toby knew it'd be impossible, and he found himself hoping Jason would decide to not wait for the police, and enter the building. At least with Jason, Toby could count on him getting Spencer out safely as he dealt with Wilden, and Wren, who Toby assumed was nearby.

"Toby Cavanaugh, here to play the knight in shining armor. Always a pleasure," said Wilden, and Toby could hear the arrogance trickling through his words.

"What are you doing, Wilden?" asked Toby, hoping he could distract him long enough for the cops to arrive. "You're a detective, and you're kidnapping teenage girls?"

"Not teenage girls, just one," he said, smirking. He stalked closer towards the couple, and Toby pushed Spencer back, further distancing her from Wilden. As Toby opened his mouth to respond, he heard the front door open. Toby glanced in that direction to find Jason entering…followed by a knife being held to his back by Wren. "Well what do we have here?" said Wilden amused. "The brother AND the boyfriend trying to save their precious Spencer Hastings? Well isn't that adorable."

"I found him sitting in his car outside," said Wren. He turned to look at Toby, a dark smile spreading across his lips. "Hi, Toby." Toby glared at the British boy in response, the urge to knock him out overwhelming. Toby was sure that if he wasn't focused solely on Spencer's safety, he would've attacked both of them by now.

"Now this is definitely turning into a party," said Wilden with a dark laugh. "Here I was thinking we'd have to play our little game with just Spencer over here, when she brings us two new players!"

Toby glanced between the three men in front of him. Jason's eyes were solely focused on Wilden, and Toby was sure that Jason was trying to figure out if Wilden and Wren's involvement with the A team meant they were involved with Allison's death.

"What do you want with us?" It was Spencer who spoke up, and despite the trembling in her voice, she tried her best to seem brave. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" amused Wilden with a dark smirk. He took a step closer to them, his eyes fixed on Spencer, and Toby pushed her back until her back made contact with the wall behind him. "Uh oh," said Wilden. "Looks like you're out of places to run." Toby glanced back at Spencer, and Wilden caught the look that passed between them. "Go ahead, tell her to run. She isn't getting far. With all the drugs Wren pumped into her? She won't make it five feet before her legs give out on her. Notice how she's using you for support to stand?" Wilden let out a dark laugh. "It also doesn't help that we probably cracked a few of her ribs, too."

"You son of bitch," snapped Toby, taking a step towards Wilden, ready to attack. Wilden saw Toby's step towards him and took the opportunity to close the gap in between them. Toby had just enough time to push Spencer away from him as Wilden lunged for him. As Wilden predicted, Spencer collapsed to the ground, and frantically tried to crawl away from Toby and Wilden. Wren moved towards Spencer, and Jason took advantage of the distraction to reach out and fight Wren for the knife in his hand.

As Jason backed Wren up against the wall and Toby and Wilden battled it on the ground, police busted through the front door. The action ceased completely as the room flooded with police officers.

"Freeze!" one of them yelled, and in the back of her mind, Spencer couldn't help but to note the irony of how the action had already frozen.

Wilden glanced between the police and Spencer before scrambling away from Toby, and moving to rush out the door. An officer quickly stopped him and pulled him to his feet to handcuff him. Another officer quickly broke up Jason and Wren as he shoved Wren up against the wall to arrest him. Jason was tempted to scream out at Wren, to demand what his involvement in all of this was, but he knew deep down that Wren's involvement with the A team most likely had nothing to do with his sister's death.

Meanwhile, Toby wasted no time scrambling towards Spencer. He wanted to hurt Wilden and Wren, and deep down, even kill them for bringing harm to Spencer, but Toby's main concern was for Spencer and making sure she was okay.

He threw his arms around Spencer right away, pulling her close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, and finally cupped her face with his hands to meet her lips with his. He could feel Spencer sobbing in his arms, but her lips frantically moved to kiss him back. "I was afraid I wasn't going to make it here on time," said Toby when they broke apart, and he pulled her back close his chest. "I was so afraid I was too late, that I wouldn't make it. That's all I could think about."

"I'm so sorry for not telling you about there being another A," sobbed Spencer into his chest. "I should've told you."

"Shh, shh," Toby murmured to her, stroking her hair gently. "It doesn't matter now. As long as you're safe."

Jason approached them, kneeling down besides Spencer, and Toby reluctantly allowed Spencer to pull away from his chest as Jason threw his own arms around her. "Spencer," Jason murmured softly to her, and Toby could see the relief that she was mostly okay wash over his face.

A medic approached them a moment later, bending down to check on Spencer. He took one look at the bruises on her face and arms, and the glossy look in her eyes from the drugs she ingested before helping her to her feet to bring her to the ambulance waiting. Toby laced his arms around Spencer's waist, steadying her as he helped her out of the warehouse. Their argument from the day prior was completely forgotten, as Toby vowed silently that he wasn't leaving Spencer's side again.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
